


Your Stile Is Hot.

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beacon Hills Makes Hot People, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Doesn't Think He Is Hot, Stiles Gets Hit On.... A Lot, Stiles Is Not Use To Being Called Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never really thought about himself as hot. Mainly because he was constantly surrounded by gorgeous people. Beacon Hills produced beautiful individuals..... But when Stiles moved away and started college, he apparently became irresistible to everyone. He was not sure whether it was a situation where he magically became good looking, or just something in the water in New York that made everyone blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stile Is Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There.  
> Procrastinating Like Hell.  
> A Little Something Light Hearted.  
> Just Because My Last Cute Fic Turned Out Good.  
> So Thought I Would Write Another One.  
> Yeah, Hope You Like It.  
> Bye Bye.

Stiles never really thought about himself as hot. Mainly because he was constantly surrounded by gorgeous people. Beacon Hills produced beautiful individuals. For example, his handsomely, gruff boyfriend Derek, was the epitome of sexy; or even his now close friend Lydia, stunning and smart. So yeah, Stiles never thought of himself as part of the attractive category. But when Stiles moved away and started college, he apparently became irresistible to everyone. He was not sure whether it was a situation where he magically became good looking, or just something in the water in New York that made everyone blind.

Stiles had shown probably billions of pictures to his college friend, of his friends back home, but they all insisted he was much better looking than half of them, to be conservative. Those where Stacy’s words.

“No , No, No, that was a bad picture” Stiles swiped his finger again across the screen. “This one, look how attractive Allison is. She is Scott’s girlfriend, you know the one I showed yesterday?” The whole group sighed and then collectively spoke.

“Yes, the one with the crooked jaw.” Stiles nodded as he continued to swipe through the whole album, showing his friends all the striking people he went to high school with.

***

It was a Wednesday, after his sociology lecture. The guy just stood by the door just waiting for him. Of course at the time he didn’t know that, so when the guy approached Stiles with a wide smile, Stiles had to look behind himself to make sure it was actually him that was being greeted.

Stiles had never been flirted with, in fact he did most of the flirting when it came to courting Derek. Even though Derek would argue that he was flirting when he punched that troll for Stiles. Anyway, this guy was standing right there, in front of Stiles, kind of caging him again the wall. His voice was thick with lust as he spoke; his eyes dark, pinning him down.

“So, I would like to take you out some time.” The guy said clearly, as his eyes shifted to Stile’s mouth. Stiles’ eyes widened with shock, as he stuttered, trying to form coherent words that made a sentence. But the words just sort of slipped and slopped around, just sounding like tortured whines.

“I cannot really be making such a handsome guy nervous, can I?” He noted as he lifted his left eyebrow in question, licking his lips. Stiles would insist he was not per say nervous, but it did seem like the case, as he pushed the guy away gently and ran. Not a single word uttered. He just ran.

When retelling the story to Scott over Skype, Stiles felt his face flush, extending down his neck and over his chest. Scott being the best friend laughed at the awkward encounter.

“Dude. You got hit on” Stiles couldn’t help rolling his eyes at that. Stiles knew that.

“I know, man. I just” he paused momentarily “he said I was _good looking_ ” Stiles’ words lowered in volume over the word good looking.

“That is what you are stressing about? That he thought you were good looking? Really?”

“Yes! Because I am not good looking, look at Lydia, Danny, Derek, Allison, even you.”

“You kind of are....” Before Scott finished his sentence properly Stiles interrupted.

“You have to say that, you are my brother.”

“Nahhhh, Derek thinks so too”, just as his name was mentioned, Stiles’ favourite eye candy came into view. Stiles could see the exact moment the man’s face came alive.

“STILES?!” Derek practically yelled. “I thought you had assignments to do” Stiles did have work to do, but completely forgot.

“I ummm do?” It wasn’t meant to be a question, but came out as one. Scott whispered something into Derek’s ear, as Stiles watched. Derek’s face turned quickly towards the screen, and Stiles can still see the tense muscles at his jaw, through the screen, as if he was clenching it. Derek curtly asked a question.

“Who. Made. An. Advance. On. You?” Stiles sighed reassuring Derek that it was no one, and that he was Stiles’ one and only, before cutting the call and actually going to get work done.

***

The next time was at a party. Alcohol seemed to have that affect on people – making people more blunt and forward. The girl held a red cup full of beer, it sloshed around in her hand as she wobbled in her standing spot.

“You are cute. No. You are damn sexy as” she slurred as she pointed freely at Stiles. Stiles was leaning against the wall texting Derek about how much he wished they were together now, when the girl had come up to him. She proceeded to compliment him for 10 more minutes before she tumbled to the ground spilling beer all over herself and Stiles’ shoes.

The girl was carried away by her friends, well except one. Malia, he thought that was the name she gave him. Currently the girl was stroking his arm, making him uncomfortable. Stiles nicely pulled her arm away and calmly told her he was taken. But she persisted. So Stiles’ moved her hand away again. She pushed harder, digging her nails into the soft flesh and saying in a sickly sweet voice.

“You are one adorably gorgeous thing” Stiles was not a THING.

“I have a boyfriend” he removed her hand again, before deciding to just leave. Maybe Derek would be up to video chat. Derek was the only person Stiles wanted to hear he was cute from.

***

Derek came to visit the week before finals, showing up with a duffel bag and wearing his leather jacket. Stiles was mainly studying anyway, but couldn’t skip the opportunity to show Derek around campus. Stiles took Derek all around the place, showing him the library, science building and his dorm room. Derek didn’t seem so impressed by the college, but the entire time Stiles spoke animatedly, Derek held his hand, pecking little spontaneous kisses against his knuckles.

Out of nowhere, Stiles heard a wolf whistle. Rolling his eyes, he knew Derek was going to attract attention. After all Derek was an god – all hard muscle, stubble and bright eyes. Although when he heard Derek growl, and his hand tighten on Stiles’, Stiles knew something wasn’t right! Turning toward the sound, trying to look for danger. Instead Stiles saw a group of guys on the college brick wall that displayed the name of the college.

“Hey gorgeous” “Stunner” “Sexy, take your shirt off” they yelled collectively, as one whistled again. Stiles can feel all the muscles in Derek’s body tense, but to wasn’t until one guy said “cute butt, you should shake it about for me” then winked, that had Derek bolting towards them.

Derek literally grabbed the guy’s shirt, and growled.

“NO ONE SAYS THAT TO STILES” Stiles walked towards the commotion in long strides, he placed his hand on Derek’s arm, silently telling him to let go.

“Derek I don’t think they were talking to me” All the guys looked at Stiles funny.

“Ummm we were” one guy says shyly. Stiles could see the blush rise and then the guy turned pale as a sheet, when Derek averted his eyes to give him a hard stare. Derek let go, giving the guy a hard shove before wrapping his arms around Stiles and then proceeding to turn him away from that group and back to his dorm room.

***

Later that night Stiles asked Derek if he thought Stiles was good looking. Derek responded simply.

“You are stunning. I always thought so”

“I like that. I like you”

“I love you, Stiles.” Stiles hmmms, he liked the sound of that, especially when cuddled in the most gorgeous man’s arms. No one can dispute that or was Derek most definitely the better looking in this relationship.

“I love you too, Sourwolf. It is just a shame you have such a bad personality to go with your perfect looks. Thank god I am only in this relationship for your looks.” Stiles joked easily. Derek pinches Stile’s arm, then plants a big kiss on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles laughs internally to himself as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Inbox Me With Ideas, Please :D  
> You Can Also Find Me @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
